Still The One
by Meaka
Summary: Harry and Hermione reflect on their relationship. Kinda fluffy (one-shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song which appears in this story. Harry and all things assosiated with him are the property of JK Rowling and the song "Still the One" is by Shania Twain.

* * *

Hi guys I'm back! I'm sorry i haven't updated my other story for a while. I've written heaps but just haven't had the chance to type it up yet, but I'm working on it, don't give up hope just yet P I needed to get this one out of the way first, as well as another one, the bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone as much as i tried to ignore them >. Anyway this is my first oneshotsongfic so reviews would be appreciated. I'll even give out cookies! Or lollipops... u can decide XD

So please R&R

* * *

_**Still the one**_

_When I first saw you_

_I saw love_

She could still remember the first time she ever saw him, sitting by the window of the Hogwarts Express. Raven hair as messy as ever, emerald eyes sparkling behind his broken glasses, his cousin's old clothes hanging of him.

_And the first time I touched you_

_I felt love._

She could remember the first time he touched her. He had only brushed past her in the corridor, but she could remember the tingling sensation she felt and the butterflies in her stomach.

_And after all this time_

_You're still the one I love._

It had been 15 years since they had first met, and although they had both had other relationships she realised that she had always truly only loved one man.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

Hermione pulled the white dress from its box and held it up against herself as she looked in the mirror and twirled around, brown eyes sparkling.

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

Her face glowed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that they had finally made it after everything that had happened to them through the years.

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong._

After all the close calls, after nearly losing him forever…

_You're still the one I run to._

A tear threatened to escape from her eye as she stood there. She had waited so many years for this moment but was disappointed that her parents were not there to share it with her. She remembered back to the end of the war. Voldemort had killed her mother in an attack at their family home, and then a few months later her father had been killed in a car accident. All through it he was there, ready to lend a shoulder. Always waiting with a warm hug saved especially for her. He way always there, always the one she would run to.

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life._

She still had trouble understanding why he had chosen her; all she knew was that she was the happiest woman alive at this moment. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like with out him. She didn't think she would be able to live if living was with out him.

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night._

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

So much had happened to them, which should have pulled them apart. They had broken up countless times. Hermione had nearly been engaged to someone else. But it always seemed to bring them closer together, no matter what happened they always managed to find each other again. They always realised that they could work through anything together, but separate things just seemed to fall apart.

_I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

She still had trouble believing that all this was real sometimes. That she was marrying the man of her dreams. She had never thought that she would ever be able to love someone as much as she loved Harry.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_But just look at us holding on _

_We're still together still going strong  
_

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she watched Ginny and Lavender walk down the isle, each of them holding a bouquet of lilies. She looked passed them to where Harry was standing beside Ron and Neville. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He looked so good in his tux with an emerald vest that matched his eyes exactly. He looked so nervous, and Hermione couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
_

Harry couldn't believe how good Ginny and Lavender looked in their emerald dresses. 'If they look this good, what's Mione going to look like?' he thought to himself. He saw Ron goggling at Lavender from beside him and nudged him with his elbow, bringing him back to his senses enough to close his mouth.

_You're still the one that I love _

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss good night_ His heart leapt when he heard the music change, his eyes locked on the door where Lavender and Ginny had appeared and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of Hermione walking slowly down the aisle on the arm of Arthur Weasley, who had agreed to give her away.

_You're still the one I run to_

Through everything she had always been there for him. No matter how busy she had been with her studies she would always stop and listen when he needed to talk. She was always there to help him with his homework when he had stayed out all night with Cho and not finished it. After Sirius had died she had been right by his side. She seemed to know what he had been thinking even when he couldn't express it properly. No matter what the problem, no matter how busy she was or what the situation was she would always be there and she was always the first person he would turn to.

The one that I belong to 

He remembered the first time he saw her back on the train on their very first day at Hogwarts. That day she had stolen part of his heart, a part, which she had kept ever since. He would do anything for her, if she told him to jump, he would ask how high.

You're the one I want for life 

He could remember the times they had broken up, mainly over something stupid he had done. No matter how angry he was after a fight he couldn't imagine life without her by his side.

_You're still the one that I love _

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night  
You're still the one_

The ceremony seemed to pass in a blur for both of them. They seemed to lose themselves in each other's eyes.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

"You may kiss the bride" Harry took a step closer to his new bride he placed a hand on her right cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb, just looking into her sparkling brown eyes that were filled with tears of joy. After what seemed like an eternity he leant down and kissed her. A kiss, which was full of love, a kiss that told her he would always be there to love and protect her.

* * *

Well there it is i hope you liked it!

Remember now that you've readit all you have to do is click the link down below and send me a review.

Luv ya guys

Meaka


End file.
